The present invention relates to a film deposition method and apparatus in, for example, fabrication processes of semiconductor devices, which perform film deposition utilizing fluid such as an organic metal on a to-be-processed body, such as a wafer that is placed in a process chamber.
In recent years, in the field of semiconductor device manufacturing, the demand for increased integration and miniaturization of semiconductor devices has become stronger, and in order to respond to those demands, there has been a considerable shift from using aluminum as the interconnect material in film deposition processes to using copper.
Such types of film deposition apparatus, which performs film deposition using material that includes copper to form a thin film using a pyrolytic decomposition reaction, while heating a wafer located in the process chamber, for example, and applying on this wafer an organic metal (that is usually in its fluid state at room temperature and under normal pressure) such as (hfac)Cu+1(tmvs), or a mixture of an organic solvent with this organic metal (hereafter called xe2x80x98fluid containing an organic metalxe2x80x99), is well known.
However, in accordance with the further miniaturization of semiconductor devices, it is difficult for the organic metal to thoroughly permeate into holes or trenches such as contact holes that are microstructured on the wafer by only applying an organometallic fluid as mentioned above. As a result, vacancies develop within the detailed patterning, and filling-in characteristics worsen.
The present invention aims to provide a film deposition method and apparatus, which make it possible for a fluid to thoroughly permeate into holes or trenches that are microstructured on a to-be-processed body and deposit a film with excellent filling-in characteristics.
In order to fulfill the objective mentioned above, according to one aspect of the present invention, a film deposition method including a procedure for adhering a fluid on a to-be-processed body located within a process chamber, is characterized by generating vibrations on the to-be-processed body to which fluid is adhered and/or the fluid.
By when fluid is adhered to the the surface of a to-be-processed body in this manner, and a vibration added to it, it is possible for said fluid to thoroughly permeate into the holes and trenches microstructured on the to-be-processed body at this time. Accordingly, almost no vacancies exist within the detailed patterning, and filling-in characteristics improve.
In the film deposition method mentioned above, it is preferable that vibrations are generated by ultrasound waves.
Also, deposition of a metal film may be performed by causing a pyrolytic decomposition reaction utilizing a fluid that includes an organic metal. It is preferable that a mixture of an organic metal and organic solvent is used as the organometallic fluid. In this case, a copper-ketonato metal complex is used as the organic metal, and by using an aliphatic saturated hydrocarbon as the organic solvent, the deposition of a copper film may be performed.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, a film deposition apparatus, which performs film deposition by adhering a fluid containing an organic metal onto a to-be-processed body located within the process chamber and causing a pyrolytic decomposition reaction, is characterized by comprising supporting means, which supports the to-be-processed body located within the process chamber; fluid adhering means, which adheres the fluid onto the surface of the to-be-processed body; and vibration generating means, which generates vibrations on either the to-be-processed body that is supported by the supporting means, or the fluid, or both.
By providing such supporting means, fluid adhering means and vibration generating means, the film deposition method mentioned above may be executed. As a result, the fluid thoroughly permeates, for example, into the holes that are microstructured on the to-be-processed body, and filling-in characteristics improve.
It is preferable that the vibration generating means of the film deposition apparatus mentioned above, comprise an ultrasound wave generating means connected to the supporting means. As a result, the vibrations from the ultrasound waves are applied to the to-be-processed body via the supporting means, generating a vibration on this to-be-processed body.
In addition, the supporting means may be a turntable that supports a to-be-processed body on its top surface. In this case, it is preferable that the fluid adhering means comprise a nozzle, which drips the fluid onto the surface of the to-be-processed body, wherein the tip is capable of moving horizontally above the turntable.
Moreover, in the film deposition apparatus mentioned above, the fluid. adhering means may comprise a fluid reservoir for storing the fluid containing an organic metal, and the vibration generating means may comprise an ultrasound wave generating means connected to the fluid reservoir. As a result, when the surface of the to-be-processed body supported by the supporting means is soaked in the organometallic fluid that is stored in the fluid reservoir, the vibrations from the ultrasound waves are applied to the organometallic fluid stored in the fluid reservoir, to cause vibration of said fluid.
In this case, it is preferable that the supporting means be a turntable, which can move upward and downward, supporting the to-be-processed body on its bottom surface.